Triplets!
by roamingwyoming
Summary: When mutant triplets come to the Institute, will Pietro have finally met his match? Will the siblings turn the Mansion into a war zone? And what had Lance so bummed out? My first fic so please review however you like.
1. The News

Disclaimer: Ummmmm...I don't own X-men because if I did I'd probably be rich and have better things to do with my time than sit here writing fanfiction. I do own Matt, Jeff, and Chris but sadly I don't make any money off of them. Ummm...Yeah! 

A/N: I can't even think up good names for people just to let you know. Matt, Jeff, and Chris are three of my older brother's friends. Stupid names. Stupid brother's friends. Stupid boring Summer vacation. Wait... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey, like, wait up Scott!" 

"Huh? Oh, hey kitty!" Scott called, waving at his friend. "What's up?" 

"I just, like, totally overheard the Professor talking to Mr. Logan and he said that his Cerebro thing, like, picked up some new mutants! Cool, huh! I think he said they were in, like, Australia and we get to go there after school. Totally cool. Don't you think so?" 

"Kitty, you weren't eavesdropping, were you?" Scott questioned. Before Kitty could answer, Kurt appeared in a loud *BAMF* 

"Have you zeen mien Zcience book? I need eet for a big test today!" 

'Saved by the elf' Kitty thought to herself. "No, but I'll, like, totally help you look for it!" With that, she ran off into the kitchen. 

"Comin' through!" the two boys heard someone shout from the top of the stairs. 

"EVAN!" Rouge shrieked soon after. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE AH TOLD YA' NOT TO SKATEBOARD BY MAH ROOM IN THE MORNING! YA' ALMOST RAN MEH OVER YA' OVERGROWN PORCUPINE!" With that she picked up the nearest thing she could find, a book, and hurled it at the reckless boy. It flew past him, but landed right in the path of his skateboard. Before Evan had time to notice it he tripped over it and boy, skateboard, and book came tumbling down the stairs and landed with a loud *THUD* 

"ACK! Evan, are you alright?" Kurt said, porting over to where Evan lay in a mangled heap. Before Evan could reply Kurt picked up the book and said, "Evan, you found mien book! I have to go study!" With that, he ported off somewhere, leaving behind a very confused Scott and a very bruised Evan. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

About an hour later, everyone was seated at the breakfast table, half of them fighting over the last sausage, when Professor Xavier rolled in. Everyone looked up to see what he had to say. While everyone's attention was elsewhere, Jamie snuck the last sausage onto his plate, along with Ray's pancakes, Bobby's eggs, and Amara's toast. "I have a mission for the older mutants." This earned several groans from the new recruits. Xavier decided to ignore them and continued. "Cerebro had picked up several new mutants in Australia. I need Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rouge to get here immediately after school ends. You can't go this morning because some of you have tests today. Logan and Storm will be accompanying you on your trip. I will give you the details after school." With that he turned and left. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The school day went by fairly quickly. Nothing unusual happened. Went to class, went to next class, ignored Brotherhood, took a test, ate lunch while ignoring Brotherhood, went to class, went to last class, ignored Brotherhood some more. All the X-men rushed out of their classrooms as soon as the bell rang. They grabbed their stuff and piled into Scott's car. 

When the reached the Mansion they ran through the front door, trampling Beast in the process. 

"Kids," he muttered to himself. In less than 5 minutes, all the X-men, well the ones going on the mission anyway, were suited up and standing in front of the X-jet. Xavier wheeled in shortly after. 

"Well," he said, "The first thing you need to know is that you will be searching for three mutants. They are all identical brothers." Xavier heard some of the thoughts that the students were thinking. 'Triplets? Whoa' 'I wonder if they skateboard' 'Are they cute?' "They are all 18, and live in a small house in Queensland. I don't know their powers yet so we will have to find out if they decide to come back here. Their names are Matt, Jeff, and Chris Winters." 'Summers, Winters, what next Autumns?' Jean and Xavier both heard Rouge think this and turned to look at her. 

"What!?" she said, the slightest hint of pink showing in her cheeks. 

"You should be back by Sunday evening," Xavier finished. "Good luck." 


	2. The Brothers

Disclaimer: Still don't own X-men:Evolution. DO own Matt, Jeff, and Chris. 

Here is the second chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy and please review! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored." Kurt had started muttering this over and over about ten minutes after the X-jet had left the Institute. Everyone knew it would take quite a few hours to get where they were going and decided to try and sleep. Everyone but Kurt, Storm, and Logan were asleep. 

"Kurt, why don't you rest for a while. You don't want to be asleep when we get there, do you?" Storm asked Kurt gently. 

"Nein Mizz Munroe, but I can't sleep. I've already tried." 

"How about counting sheep? That might help." 

"I haven't tried zat yet. Danke Mizz Munroe!" Ororo smiled and turned back to copiloting the jet. 'Vell, it'z vorth a try' Kurt thought. He started counting big fluffy sheep in German. 'man, zwei, drei, vier, funf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn, elf, zwolf...' He drifted off before he got to thirteen and silently slept for the rest of the trip. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The sound of the jet landing woke everyone up, including Logan who had also dozed off, leaving Storm to pilot the ship by herself. The students and adults piled out of the jet, some of them still a little groggy from their sleep. They had landed not too far away from the house where the triplets lived, but far enough away so as not to be seen. They approached the house and knocked on the door. Shouts of, "I'll get it!" "No, me!" and "Not if I get it first!" were heard coming from inside. 

The door opened to reveal a teenage boy standing there. He had dark blackish/brown spiked hair with bleached tips, dark blue eyes, and a few freckles. His skin was slightly pale but not as much as Quicksilver's. He wore black sandals, black baggy pants, and a baggy black T-shirt. His right eyebrow was also pierced. Behind him were 2 other people that looked just like him except that one had his left ear pierced and the other one had his bottom lip pierced. 

"G'day mates. Anything we can do for ya'?" Rouge and Kitty had been standing there gaping at the three hot guys and didn't even hear him speak. Evan had to elbow them both in the ribs. 

"Um, yes, we're from the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters in America. It's a school for mutants like us." Scott said as he gestured to the boys in front of him and to his friends behind him. "We want to help you learn how to control your powers and-" 

"Wait a minute, how'd ya' know we were mutants?" one of the brothers in the back said. 

"Well," Jean spoke up, "The head of the school, Professor Charles Xavier, is telepathic, and uses a machine called Cerebro to find new mutants all over the world. We want to help them learn to control their powers so they can use them to help other people." 

"So, all of ya' are mutants and ya' want us ta' go ta' America with ya' so we can help other people by usin' our powers? This is crazy!" the brother holding the door open said. 

Now Kurt decided to say something. "You don't have to come veeth us if you don't vant to. Ve are just offering you a chance to come and leeve vith us and learn to control your powers." The boys thought for a moment before one of the ones in the back said something. 

"Would ya' like ta' come in an' talk ta' our parents about this? They're not home right now, but they should get here in a few minutes." 

"Like, sure! We can totally wait! We don't, like, mind!" Kitty said, still not fully recovered from the shock of how hot the guys were. 

The boys turned and started heading into the living room. That's when all the X-men noticed that they had tails. They were about as long as Kurt's but a little thicker and had a metallic look to them. They were silver colored and a few inches from the end, had 4 squarish, well, squares that stuck out from the sides.(As soon as I get a scanner, I'll draw pictures and post them on the net so you guys know what they look like) 'Cool' Kurt thought. When they got into the room, they all decided to remain standing. 

"Well," the brother with his lip pierced said, "I'm Jeff and that's Matt (the ear pierced), and Chris (the eyebrow pierced)." 

"I'm Scott and that's Jean, Kitty, Rouge, Evan, Kurt, Logan and Miss Munroe. I guess we should tell you about out powers. I can shoot optic blasts from my eyes. I'll have to show you when we're outside.My codename's Cyclops." 

"I can, like, phase through stuff. See!" Kitty put her hands through an overstuffed chair. "My codename's, like, Shadowcat." 

"Codename's Spyke. I can do this." With that, he made several large spikes along both his arms and on his back. 

"My name's Jean. I'm telepathic and also telekinetic." She lifted up a table and made it float around the room before setting it back down. 

"Mah name's Rouge. Ah can steal people's life energy or steal their mutant ability." 

"I'm Storm. I'm a weather witch. "To prove her point she created a thunderstorm outside. 

"The name's Wolverine, bub. Don't mess with me, I don't mess with you." Everyone heard a *snikt* as Wolverine let his claws out. 

"I'm Nightcrawler, or as ze chicks call me, ze fuzzy dude!" He pressed the button on his watch and turned into his blue, fuzzy self. He teleported next to the brothers. They saw his tail and their eyes widened. 

"Bonza," they all said at the same time. Jean thought it was kind of creepy. "Come outside, we'll show ya' our powers mates. Ya' might wanna stand back a little though." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A/N: What could their powers be? Will they accept? And what will their parents think of all this? Find out in the next chapter. 


End file.
